


it's funny how life works out, isn't it?

by Kr_ys



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bicycles, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Playride, Textfic, Vines, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, expensive headphones, idk just how sad i'll make this, lots of memes, richjake, spicy bis - Freeform, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr_ys/pseuds/Kr_ys
Summary: Michael makes a group chat.Michael has made a mistake in doing so.





	it's funny how life works out, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> jeremy = dontdoit  
> michael = mellting  
> jake = jd  
> rich = everydaywelit  
> brooke = sweetashoney  
> christine = christmastree  
> madeline = sweetasacookie  
> dustin = cropduster

**mellting has started a group chat.**

**mellting has named the group chat "Yay yay yay, it's Wednesdayyyy"**

**mellting has added dontdoit, jd, and everydaywelit to "Yay yay yay, it's Wednesdayyyy"**

  
**everydaywelit:** yo

 **jd:** It is Wednesday, my dudes

 **everydaywelit:**  ON WEDNESDAYS WE WEAR PINK

 **mellting:** ON WEDNESDAYS WE WEAR PINK

 **mellting:** YES RICH ILY

 **mellting:** no homo tho

 **everydaywelit:** ily too bro

 **everydaywelit:** full homo ;)

 **jd:** quit flirting in the group chat

 **dontdoit:** Wait, what _is_ this chat for, Micah?

 **everydaywelit:** "Micah"

 **dontdoit:** "Everyday we lit."

 **everydaywelit:**  understandable, have a nice day

 **mellting:** bc we have a squad now and our squad needs a group chat

 **dontdoit** : Please don't call it a squad.

 **jd:** #squadgoals

 **dontdoit:** Sweet Jesus.

 **mellting:**  Jeremiah Heere, don't you dare say the Lord's name in vain

 **jd** : our lord and savior is Jake Paul, thanks

 **everydaywelit:** tbh this chat is already a trainwreck

 **jd:** you're already a trainwreck

 **mellting:** you are too

 **mellting:** wait jake you beat me to saying it

 **jd:** how dare you insult me like this, mell

 **jd:** square up

 **jd:** mcdonald's parking lot, behind the dumpsters, 2 a.m.

 **jd:** actually make that 3 a.m., a guy needs his sleep, y'know?

 **mellting:** i'd accept that offer

 **mellting:** but

 **mellting:** we'd just end up eating mcdonald's at 3 a.m. and sobbing uncontrollably

 **jd:** true, true

 **jd:** you really think ahead, michael. it's an admirable trait.

 **everydaywelit:** jake you're a dork

 **mellting:**  hey rich, you know what your name should really be?

 **everydaywelit:** i don't want to know

 **mellting:** well too bad

 **everydaywelit:** i'd just like you to know that i don't trust you in any way, shape, or form, michael

 

**mellting has changed everydaywelit's name to everydaywelisp**

 

 **everydaywelisp:** MICHAEL MELL

 **everydaywelisp** : I SWEAR TO GOD

 **mellting:** you mean you swear to jake paul

 **everydaywelisp:** I WILL FIND YOU

 **everydaywelisp:** YOU LITTLE RAT

  **jd** : y'all need jesus

 **mellting:** nah we need more jake paul

 **dontdoit:** Why are you guys so obsessed with Jake Paul?

 **jd:** why aren't you?

 **mellting:** that's the real question we should be asking here 

 **jd** : jer, what does your username mean?

 **dontdoit:** Nothing important,,,

 **mellting:** it means "don't do it" as in "don't make fun of my last name"

 **jd:** well, obviously i'm not going to do it while he's right HEERE in front of me

 **dontdoit** : Screw you, Jake.

 **jd:** lmao are you quoting that one vine

 **dontdoit:**  C o n f u s i o n 

 **everydaywelisp:** the one where the kid gets pushed into the locker and the coach lets him out and he immediately blurts out, "screw you jake"

**everydaywelisp has shared a video with the chat.**

**jd:** yea that one, i love that vine!

 **mellting:** richard goranski, certified vine expert

 **everydaywelisp** : tsk tsk, not yet

 **everydaywelisp:** i'm still in college, workin' hard for the right to call myself that honorable title

 **jd:** ew i've never heard you use tsk in a sentence and i never want to hear it again

 **everydaywelisp** : tsk tsk, jakey d, you're gonna have to live it with it

 **everydaywelisp** : also, speaking of usernames, what does yours mean?

 **jd:** it's my initials you goof

 **everydaywelisp** : i just had an epiphany

 **mellting:** what was it ???

 **dontdoit:** What's your epiphany, Rich?

 **jd** : rich you're worrying me

 **everydaywelisp:** jake, your initials are the same as...

 **everydaywelisp:** jason dean's from heather's

 **everydaywelisp:** r/hmm

 **mellting:** how did i never notice that, woahhh

 **dontdoit:** Dramatic gasp.

 **mellting:** no sarcasm in my household, young man

 **dontdoit:** What? I dramatically gasped.

 **dontdoit** : It was one of the rare few appropriate times.

 **jd:** jeremy

 **jd:** bro

 **jd** : pal

 **jd:** homie

 **jd:** friendo

 **jd** : my dude

 **dontdoit** : Are you done with the nicknames?

 **jd** : i'm afraid not my buddy

 **jd:** anyways you should cut back on the good grammar, jer

 **dontdoit:** Why though?

 **everydaywelisp:** THATS NOT HOW YOU SPELL IT YOU IMBECILE

 **mellting** : it's spelled "y tho"

 **jd:** rich, u need mental help

 **jd:** michael, thank u

 **dontdoit** : I like spelling correctly though :(

 **mellting** : u forgot a period

 **dontdoit:** No, the frowny-face took the place of the period, Michael ;(

 **mellting:** look at my boy inventing his own english texting rules

 **jd** : turn that frown upside down, my dude

 **dontdoit** : ):

 **jd** : honestly i don't even know why i try

 **mellting** : i rest my case

 **jd** : mind if i add s'more people?

 **everydaywelisp:** OMG I JUST HAD ANOTHER EPIPHANY

 **everydaywelisp:** and yeah jake, go ahead

 **mellting** : that's fine with me

 **everydaywelisp** : s'more's got their name bc they leave you wanting "s'more" HA GOT 'EM

 **mellting** : i'm very tempted to leave you on read right now, rich goranski

 **everydaywelisp** : oh no don't do that i'm shaking in my cowboy boots

 **mellting:** you mean your heelies?

 **everydaywelisp:** YOU BETTER STOP

 **dontdoit:** I agree with Jake. You need therapy, Rich.

  
**jd added sweetasacookie, cropduster to the chat**

 

 **sweetasacookie** : Hello, y'all!!!

 **cropduster:** Maddy, you aren't from the South

 **sweetasacookie:** Shut up you piece of dust

 **cropduster:** ...That makes no sense, Madeline

 **sweetasacookie** : Ha

 **sweetasacookie:** No U

 **sweetasacookie:** GOT 'EM!

 **everydaywelisp** : madeline, i like your sense of humor

 **everydaywelisp** : i think we'll get along just fine

 **sweetasacookie:** me too, rich :) 

 **cropduster** : Smh

 **cropduster:** Well, Maddy, looks like you've found your match made in heaven

 **sweetasacookie:** Oh, shut up, Dustin, or else

 **cropduster:** Or else what?

 **cropduster:** r/hmm

 **sweetasacookie:** I will create a shine dedicated to the beautiful, healthy, loving relationship

 **sweetasacookie:** Between you and your loyal boyfriend, Jake Dillinger

 **mellting:** r/madlads

 **dontdoit:** R/nicegirls.

 **mellting:** JEREMY NO

 **dontdoit:** Jeremy yes.

 **sweetasacookie:** I'll ignore that comment for now :)

 **cropduster:** Madeline, you need a counselor

 **cropduster:** And maybe sprinkle some holy water in there too

 **jd:** If Dustin was a girl, he'd be my type

 **jd:** y'all why'd the chat go silent ??

 **dontdoit:**  Anyways,,, Yay! More people who actually use capital letters!!!

 **cropduster** : Nah, rn my phone's autocorrect keeps spazzing on me

 **cropduster:** I'll fix it later

 **sweetasacookie:** That's a constant MOOD

 **cropduster:** Thanks, you're a constant mood too

 **sweetasacookie:** Aww that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me, Dusty !!!

 **sweetasacookie** : Oh and I'm just using caps bc caps are your friend !!! They will not betray you !!!

 **dontdoit** : I like your enthusiasm and relate deeply to your sentiment.

 **sweetasacookie** : I like this group chat :)

 **jd** : stop using the smiley face, it's hella creepy

 **mellting** : :)

 **cropduster:** :))

 **sweetasacookie** : :)))

 **everydaywelisp** : :))))

 **dontdoit** : :)))))

 **jd** : i depise all of you

 **jd** : no homo

 **everydaywelisp** : it's a good thing you included the no homo

 **everydaywelisp** : i was worried for a second there

 **cropduster:** Ikr?

  
**sweetasacookie added christmastree, sweetashoney to the chat.**

  
**jd** : MADELINE MARSHALL MATHERS

 **cropduster:** Ooh, someone's in trouble

 **cropduster:** Dad's pulling out the full name

 **sweetasacookie:** Yes, dad ???

 

**cropduster has changed the chat name to "MEET ME INSIDE"**

 

 **jd:** 1) i ain't your father, 2) dustin you need to shut up before i pull out _your_ full name, and 3) you're supposed to ask before you do that, mmm

 **jd:** 4) DUSTIN IF YOU DON'T QUIT WITH THE HAMILTON REFERENCES

 **jd:** IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS NOW

 **cropduster:** Actually, it's been 2014 years since our Lord and Savior, Alexander Hamilton, passed away

 **cropduster:** And the situation was fitting to the song, was it not?

 **jd:** it was not

 **cropduster:** You're only saying that because you've never bothered to actually listen to the musical

 **sweetasacookie:** No one gets your obscure references but me, Dusty <3

 **cropduster:** <3

 **everydaywelisp:** as a wise man once told me,

 **everydaywelisp:** "the man is dead, let it go."

 **cropduster:** H o w d a r e y o u

 

**cropduster has changed the chat name to "I STILL SEE YOUR SHADOWS IN MY ROOM"**

 

 **jd:** quit it you little emo

 

**jd has changed the chat name to "christian family group chat"**

 

 **cropduster:**...I'm taller than you are

 **cropduster:**...by three whole inches

 **jd:** shut up midget

 **cropduster:** Sorry dad

 **sweetasacookie** : Okay I understand the points you're making and I fully agree with number 2 but

 **sweetasacookie** : The little "mmm" at the end, are those my initials or are you making a noise out of anger? :)

 **jd:** yes. both.

 **sweetasacookie:** knew it.

 **christmastree:** hi, everyone! i think i know most of you in this chat

 **cropduster:** I don't think we've met, Ms. Christine Canigula

 **sweetasacookie:** How do you know her full name if you haven't met, you dummy ???

 **christmastree** : dustin and i are cousins, maddy

 **sweetasacookie:** OH

 **sweetasacookie** : Dustin, you never told me, you jerk :(

 **jd** : don't talk to my son like that

 **jd:** actually, don't talk to me or my son ever again

 **cropduster:** YEAH MADELINE

 **jd:** keep your voice down

 **cropduster** : Sorry dad

 **dontdoit** : I still have no clue as to what's going on.

 **mellting** : me neither, honestly

 **everydaywelisp** : i have some small clue but yeah me three

 **mellting** : well hello, i don't know all of you personally, but i'm michael mell

 **sweetasacookie** : Ohh, yeah, I've seen you in the halls and heard your name so many times

 **mellting** : that second part of your sentence concerns me

 **sweetasacookie** : No no no, all good things, I promise :)

 **mellting:** i don't trust that smile

 **sweetasacookie** : c:

 **mellting** : that's better, thank you

 **dontdoit:** Ew, is that the Roblox smile?

 **cropduster:** No, you're the Roblox smile

 **jd:** ...i taught my son well

 **sweetasacookie:** Excuse me? That was all me. I taught him that.

 **jd:** fight me madeline

 **jd:** never mind you'll just crumble 'cause you're as emotionally fragile as a cookie :)

 **sweetasacookie** : How dare you use both my skillfully planned, creatively intelligent, and wittily thought out username, AS WELL AS my signature smiley-face

 **sweetasacookie** : I feel so betrayed

 **everydaywelisp** : that's so sad

 **everydaywelisp:** alexa, play despacito

 **sweetasacookie:** Also, where's Brooke? I just invited her

 **christmastree:** her phone's dead

 **sweetasacookie** : Oh, okay

 **sweetasacookie** : Wait, how do you know?

 **everydaywelisp:** HA, GAYYYYY

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel me with motivation to write more and i greatly appreciate them! <3  
> more introductions, username explanations & changes in the next chapter  
> (also, brooke makes an entrance and the ships start to sail)


End file.
